Being in Love
You cannot have a story without a love interest! Heroes can be in love with a heroines or in vise versa at the beginning or middle before the ending. Sometimes, love can be hard if they do not get along, hate each other or why they cannot fall in love. At the end, heroines or heroes return their feelings for them and who knows? They may get married. There are often three types of romance: *Cold love - Such examples happen when the protagonist meets somebody they are immediately in love with, but the love interest keeps rejecting them through the main action, and they only (if ever) hook up by the end. Examples are Mary Jane Watson in the first two Spider-Man films and Layla for the majority of Sky High. *Unrequited love - This is akin to Lust. However villainous examples of unrequited love end up in disaster for all the lovers. Heroic examples are different (i.e. Peter and Mary Jane get together after lusting after each other). Such examples could start like cold love but progress as the story deepens. Examples of Unrequited Love include Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger towards Harry Potter and Ron Weasley respectively. Oftentimes the love interest will return the love but this isn't necessary. *Unconditional love - This is probably most common. Examples would be Link who expresses this with Princess Zelda. Often makes for the most dramatic story. Though in some cases, one person has feelings for another, but the other is oblivious to the crush (i.e Louis' feelings towards Peaches). Examples *Aladdin and Jasmine are in love on their Magic Carpet ride. *Belle and The Beast are in love after the romantic dance. *Megamind likes to kidnap Roxanne Ritchi since he knows that Metro Man and Roxanne are a couple, Roxanne later reveals that they weren't together since he's not her type. During the movie, Megamind (disguise as Bernard) started to fall in love with her and decide to give up being evil so he can be with her as a hero which he did at the end. *Flynn Rider and Rapunzel fell in love while seeing the floating lanterns on Rapunzel's 18th birthday. *Jason Johnston and Evelyn Ross reveal their secret crushes on each other after Seth tells them about his vision. After Seth and Thomas use the Wishing Orb to decorate Evelyn's backyard just like their high school senior prom, and Jason and Evelyn danced together. *Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride declare their love for each other. *Kayley and Garrett are in love while developing their mutual attraction. *Cinderella and Prince Charming are in love while dancing outside the ball prior to midnight. *Sharon Novak is in love with her boyfriend Charles but the two only have a virtual kiss on webcam and although Sharon shows him her naked body they never elope having only done so before Sharon's fame-seeking voyage. Ultimately when Sharon is eaten in the voyage Charles loses his girlfriend. *Tammy Harris is in love with Doyle and she flirts with him and looks up to him several times. In several fanfics they make out. However their relationship is interrupted numerous times by Infected and they ultimately are cut apart when Doyle is killed by US Army soldiers. *Andy Harris is in love with Tammy and he acts all lustful with her. Whenever he is around her he becomes bolder and his love for her inspires him to run in full range of a sniper and explore the darkened Underground. *Zane Forrester is deeply in love with his sister Laura Forrester and he always clings around her and loves everything about her. He also manipulates her into risking her life because of his attraction to her. Once when he gets her to a secluded island he holds her naked shoulders and they kiss. *Ana Clark is in love with her husband Luis, then with Michael, another survivor, and also at the start of the film, a young girl named Vivian is deeply in love with Ana. *Jacob is in love with Sarah and fights Mathias for her. *Homer Simpson is of course in love with his wife Marge Simpson. However, he also likes numerous other women throughout the show, most notably such as Lurline Lumpkin. *Alex Rider is in love with both Sabina Pleasure and Tamara Knight. However at the end of the series Sabina becomes more like a big sister to him as he is adopted into her family. But this doesn't mean his affection for her won't go unrequited. *Rick O'Connell is in love with Evelyn Carnahan and they eventually marry when he saves her from Imhotep. *Peter Parker is in love with Mary Jane Watson and they have one of the rockiest relationships ever on film. Eventually in the third film they get together. *Violet Baudelaire loves Quigley Quagmire but they only have one book of screentime together. *Klaus Baudelaire loves Fiona Widdershins, and it appears she loves him too, as they risk their lives for the sugar bowl. However, when Fiona's stepfather mysteriously abandons her, Klaus begins to have doubts about Fiona's true loyalties and soon she betrays him by joining Count Olaf. *Arthur Dent loves first Tricia McMillan, who he had a one night fling with, but then he also meets Fenchurch, who he immediately falls for and soon they begin dating. *Matthias loves Cornflower, and she inspires him to fight Cluny and the rats while also remaining a peaceful monk. However, Cornflower is soon united with Matthias as his wife when the Abbot realizes Matthias is a true warrior. *Harry Potter is in love with Ginny Weasley as the series progresses. However his affection for her was first shown in the second book. Throughout the series he had on and off romances with Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood. *Fix-It Felix Jr. is in love with Sergeant Calhoun. *Brian O'Conner is in love with Dominic Toretto's sister, Mia Toretto. While Dominic Toretto has a relationship with Letty Ortiz. *Noah is in love with Emma and he tries impressing her with the help from his friend Owen and they become a couple after Noah rescues Emma from falling in Dubai. *Ronald Weasley is deeply in love with Hermione Granger, and he uses Lavender as a possible romance to make Hermione jealous in book six, but when he finally realizes its Hermione he loves and that she's always loved him they start dating in book six. *Dean Winchester is in love with Lisa Braeden and its even implied Ben is his son. He also makes out with a girl who turns out to be an Amazon, and has a daughter with her, but this is not real love. *Link is in love with Princess Zelda who only returns his affection twice in the series. In Skyward Sword is where their romance is deepened. *Sam Winchester is in love with Ruby, so much that he sides with Ruby numerous times over Dean or Castiel. However, when he realizes Ruby's evil nature, he kills her with help from Dean. *Princess Ruto is deeply in love with Link and is very lustful with him. When she is an adult she proposes to him straightaway but she becomes a Sage and thus is separated unfortunately. *Sam Witwicky is in love with Mikaela, then with Alice until she tries to kill him. Then with Carly and he fights with Dylan Gould over Carly, winning. *Derrick Reynolds is in love with Lacy, but he doesn't know she's been sent to kill him. When he does find out, he toys with her sexual advances while planning how to escape. When Lacy re captures him, he now knows she's a manipulator. *Kat Harvey loved Vic de Phillipe but he betrayed her by making out with Amber Whitmire, his true girlfriend, and Kat dumped him. She also loved Casper McFadden and properly got involved with him. *Samwise Gamgee is in love with Rosie Cotton and she inspires him numerous times in the Quest. *Carrie is in love with her best friend Devin, but Devin thinks of her as a friend. But Devin realizes he loves her and Carrie gets over him in Las Vegas. Devin tries impressing Carrie but fails due to his clumsiness and they become a couple in Buenos Aires after the Sisters angrily tell them Carrie already loves him, which surprises Devin. *The Great Leslie is in love with Maggie Dubois, which results the race of "New York to Paris" race ends in draw. *Star Butterfly dances with a disguised Marco Diaz during the Blood Moon Ball and during the dance under the Blood Moon's light, Star begins to fall in love with her one true love. Quotes Gallery Aladdin and jasmine.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine falling in love on their Magic Carpet ride. Tf&tf 3097.jpg|Brian O'Conner falls in love with Mia Toretto. Belle and the Beast in love.png|Belle and the Beast's signature dance. Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-6992.jpg|WALL-E and EVE falling in love. Meg cuddling a Hercules statue.jpg|Meg cuddling a statue of Hercules. Blu and Jewel dancing happy.jpg|Blu and Jewel's dance of romance. File:Looking_Through_Your_Eyes.jpg|Kayley and Garrett falling in love. Danny and Sawyer.png|Danny and Sawyer's dance of romance. Johnny and Mavis.jpg|Jonathan Loughran and Mavis Dracula fall in love with each other. Mary Jane and Peter 8.jpg|Peter Parker was in love with Mary Jane Watson since childhood. Sonic and Amy 2.jpg|Amy Rose return Sonic's feelings when U.T reveals Sonic's feelings that Sonic the Hedgehog cares about Amy's well being. Moses and Tziporrah's dance of romance.jpg|Moses and Tzipporah's dance of romance. Ozzy flirts with Leah.jpg|Osmosis Jones flirts with Leah Estrogen. File:Alone_Together_(20).PNG|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran falling in love. File:CouldItBe.jpg|Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable falling in love. File:S11e14_291.jpg|Stan Marsh falling in love with Wendy Testaburger. File:Bravest_Warriors_ep_5_season_1_-_The_Bunless_022_0011.jpg|Chris Kirkman falling in love with Beth Tezuka. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10390.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. falls in love with Sergeant Calhoun. Isabella and Phineas Falling In Love.JPG|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Phineas Flynn falling in love. Ash receiving a kiss from Serena.jpg|Ash Ketchum falling in love with Serena. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes